BlazBlue Wiki:Content Policy
This page is about the content policy. Content Official language The content of this Wiki should be expressed in American English. This is an English language Wiki, so edits should be carried out in English – with exceptions to the Japanese and Latin names that appeared during the series. This includes articles, comments, forum posts, blog posts, message walls and user profiles. If a user is not a native speaker of English and is not familiar with correct grammar and sentence structure, we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here, as editing will be extremely difficult if you cannot properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up being undone, as they cannot be understood. Trivia The trivia section is not for fan speculations and “what ifs/maybe” types of information. Information like: “Character X is similar to character Y from XYZ series”, or anything similar to this, is not welcomed here. Message wall The message wall should be used only for conversations about matters related to the BlazBlue Wiki. Deleting messages is not recommended – unless when the message is against our policy or brings completely nothing. Forum The forum should be used only for conversations about matters related to BlazBlue and the BlazBlue Wiki. References Information needs a reference if it’s possible and if it’s necessary. General sources The Wiki’s information should only come from the official sources. To add a reference, cite the source of the information inside tags, such as BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, True Ending, “Ragna the Bloodedge”.. *'Game eference example:' **''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Story Mode, True Ending, “Ragna the Bloodedge”. **BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Tsubaki’s Story Mode, “regret sin”, bad ending. **BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, ''Teach Me, Miss Litchi!, episode 3. **''BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend), Story Mode, “Chronophantasma” story, episode 7. **BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, weapons section, entry #27. **BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Noel Vermillion’s Arcade Mode, Act 3: “The Replacement Blue” **XBlaze – Code: Embryo, episode 12. *'Manga reference example:' ''BlazBlue: Remix Heart, chapter 2, page 5. *'Light novel reference example:' BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, chapter 6. *'Anime reference example:' BlazBlue: Alter Memory, episode 11. *'Material Collection reference example:' BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Material Collection, page 126. *'Drama CD reference example:' BlazBlue: The Wheel of Fortune, track 5. *'Radio show reference example:' BlazBlue Radio Ace, episode 5. Outside references It is possible to find some similarities between various manga/anime characters or series, but it does not mean that game creators was inspired by this manga/anime just because there was some similar things between those two. The Wiki cannot be taken seriously when every possible thing is compared to other outside details. Additionally, such comparisons make the Wiki look unprofessional. When it was confirmed by any official source that something in BlazBlue was inspired, feel free to add this information. Decoration of sentences Stylization In this Wiki some words or sentences can be stylized. Titles of albums, games, novels, manga, anime, are always written in italic. Titles of songs and stories are always written with quotation marks. *'Example for stylized words:' “sword of doom”, “SUSANOOH” *'Example for italic words:' BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1 Capitalization In this Wiki, some words or sentences must be stylized. List of such words are: *Names of all game modes (Arcade Mode, Story Mode, etc.) *Move names (Devoured by Darkness, Clownish Calendula, etc.) *Location and stage names (13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, Grave Marker of Bases, etc.) *Certain terms (Magic Association, Six Heroes, Blue, Event Weapon, etc.). Look at a page describing the term to see how it should be written. Category:Policy